Welcome
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: A new Smash Bros. Tournament and new and old friends. We take a look at how the fighters are greeted when coming and how they fell. I will be making a chapter per character but if the characters where released at the same time, like Mario, Link, Pit... ext, they will all share a chapter.
1. Chapter 1: First Handfull

"Welcome!" They all cheered, those who could speak that is, as they tapped their glasses together. Today marked the announcement of the newest Super Smash Bros. Tournament, and the reveal of a handful of fighters.

"I welcome you all, both returning and new friends." Mario greeted, used to being the emcee at such events. He wasn't much of a talker but he'd been told he was the best person for the job as he was an icon and very identifiable. Though he didn't particularly see himself as such he was happy to help. "I wish everyone good luck."

As soon as Mario finished speaking a few fighters scurried off, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Bowser to be specific, as the rest of the group mingled.

"Yes, we got quite a few new recruits considering the tournament was just announced." Samus pointed out, wearing her newly upgraded armor, Pikachu perched on her shoulder. The little one had taken a liking to her last tournament when she had saved him from being a power supply, though he did prefer her without the armor.

The Villager simply smiled brightly, hopping up and down in cheer. The rest smiled back, not knowing if the boy could even speak. Something many accepted since there were already several fighters who didn't.

"Indeed." Wii Fit Trainer agreed in her naturally pleasant voice. "But I believe the star of the show was definitely Maga Man." They all made sounds of agreement as they turned to the robot.

"Oh…" he chuckled in embarrassment, lowering his gaze to the floor and running his hand along the back of his neck as slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"The fans have been long awaiting _your_ arrival." Link stated with a grin.

"You think?"

"Yes, I remember the massive amounts of requests from fans that you be invited." Mario explained.

"Really!? It's an honor to be invited, fighting alongside the best of the best in the business, especially with my lack of appearances lately." Mega Man commented, recalling when he would sit at home hoping to receive that all important letter.

"Well you never know, your appearance here might kick start your come back, like it did for Pit." Fox McCloud said.

"Ya, thanks to the fans overwhelming support, I got a new game. I'm heading up the ladder!" The angel cheered, leading to a group laugh.

"Calm down there hot shot, how about we have ourselves a meal before you take over the videogame market." Samus suggested, turning to the buffet table.

"Not just games, books, T.V. shows, I'll take the world by storm!" Pit said with confidence and slight sarcasm as the group followed Samus's example and turning to the table as well, only to find it a third gone and a pink ball sitting in the middle.

"Kirby!" A few members of the group yelled in unison, causing the baby hero to turn to them, stubby little hands and very large mouth full of food.

"Poyo!" He called with childish glee after swallowing his last bite. Close by was also Donkey Kong, though the ape only had his hand on a yellow treat.

"Piiikaaaa!" Yelled the angered electric rat, sparks jumping from his cheeks.

"Nyah" Came Kirby along with a few 'ooh ooh's from the Kong who grabbed all the remaining banana's before they both sprang from the table as the Pokémon charged.

Pikachu stood in a defensive stance atop the table until Samus walked over and gave him a pat.

"Good job little guy."

Donkey Kong sat on the gallery (indoor balcony) and watched the other fighters gather around the table, eating all he ever needed for dinner.

"_No Diddy_." He thought to himself. "_Me hope more monkey friends come soon, no one to talk to."_ He thought sadly to himself. "_But also no one to take bananas."_

A little while into the meal the Hylian noticed something.

"Mario." He called, not seeing the Arwing pilot the plumber was speaking to right away. Link gave a little bow of apology, which Fox accepted, before continuing with his question. "Excuse me for interrupting but where is Bowser? He`s been gone for quite some time."

The Italian was taken a little off guard by the question then glanced around the room and realized it was true.

"He waaas here yes, but I don't know where he's run off to."

"Probably felt weird hanging around all these hero's without another villains to be with." Said Fox.

"Maybe."

"That would make sense"

"But it probably won't be long before another bad guy gets invited." Mario stated.

"Yes, thought I have some ideas of who I would like to be invited." Link said, a slight blush arising in his cheeks as he began to stare off into space and his mind wandered. "I'd love to have princess Zelda return."

"Peeeeeach." Came Mario, adopting the same blush and goofy grin.

"I'd love to bring someone new, like Krystal would be great, and of cores my right hand man Falco should come back.""

"I'd love to see more people from my game, like Magnus or Pittoo." Pit chimed in, interested in the conversation.

"Not Palutena?" Samus asked, walking up.

"Of cores not! I don't mean to say my goddess isn't powerful enough, but I could never expose her to such harm."

_"Diddy!"_ Cheered Donkey Kong, though no one understood. Soon enough all the fighters joined in, even Bowser showed up and gave his ideas. No matter what ideas where thrown around though, none of them knew who would be showing up. I guess we all just have to wait and see.

* * *

YAY! I'm intending to write a chapter for every character that shows up. I have a little catching up to do but oh well.

I'm not sure is these characters all came at once but it's too late, story made.

I tried to give everybody their own little blurb, the problem is that I don't know all these characters personalities, but I tried my best!

I wanted to put master hand in there but we aren't sure if he's coming. ^^'

I totally just realised that I had the whole title in the first paragraph there, though it was spread out.

I say smile a lot in this don't I?

I wrote the thing about Mega Man not having many appearances lately cuz I haven't heard of his games coming out lately but apparently they have. Oh well, can't find a way to change it.

Onomatopoeia for Kirby is hard!

Can I call Donkey Kong an ape? I know there's a big fuss of what's a monkey and what's not. I thought it was okay for DK to say "monkey friends" cuz he's not super smart ya know?

I didn't give Wii Fit Trainer much screen time cuz you'll see.

Bow to apologize, people think its old fashion but we still do it.

Is it wearied that Link bowed to apologise then apologised out loud?

When it came to the group suggesting people I was trying to kinda interpret how fans would talk about and suggested who they think should be in the game with their friends, but from the characters prospective of actually knowing them… ya know?


	2. Chapter 2: Wii Fit Trainer

"Now hold this position… and breeeeeath." Wii Fit Trainer instructed, watching her student to make sure he was doing it correctly. "You're a little shaky." She pointed out.

"Sorry." Link apologised, trying his best to hold the pose.

There was a pause that, to Link, felt like 10 minutes, before Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Now, return to your original position." Link gave a large sigh as he lowered his arms. "Well done! Keep on track to improve your posture."

"Right." Link answered, out of breath.

"You're balance isn't bad at all! The Warrior Pose stretches you're inner thigh muscles. To really benefit from yoga and work towards better posture, you should practise every day." She explained with a smooth tone.

"Every day!" Link almost whined. "Alright…"

"Don't worry, you and I can have a daily yoga session together."

"Oh, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Not at all, I do my exercises every day anyway, now I'll have company." She assured.

"Well… if it's not a bother, sure." The Hylian smiles at his new friend's kindness, receiving one in return.

The two started walking to the nearby bench that held a pair of water bottles for them.

"Hey, why not invite everyone else making it an open class. I'm sure others would like to join." Link suggested, hoping he wasn't putting too much pressure on Wii Fit Trainer.

"You think?"

"Definitely! And it will be good for all of us, what do you say?"

"Alright." She agreed. "Maybe I'll make more friends." She thought to herself.

* * *

I know it's kind of odd that I'm doing a story for Wii Fit Trainer when I already mentioned her in the Handful chapter, but on the official smash bros website she has her own intro, if you click the little arrow under the pic of the day a list of when most of the characters were added comes up, she has her own arrival date. So I did a separate one for her. It's not really welcoming her but whatever.

When I wrote this, Greninja, Charizard, Yoshi, Sheik, and Zero Suit Samus where all announced at once, that makes my writing easier, or harder, whatever.

I looked up some… game play I guess you can call it, of Wii Fit to kind of get ideas for Wii Fit Trainer and ended up doing 4 exercises with her. ^^; I get distracted easily.

I tried calling her just trainer but I didn't know if Pokémon Trainer was coming back, but Charizard looks like he might be on his own.

I don't know why but I kind of see Wii Fit Trainer (typing out that name every time is annoying) as a calm collected person but on the inside is a little shy and wanting to have more friends. Cute :3


	3. Chapter 3: Pikmin & Olimar

The Smash mansion was full of excitement at the news of the next arrival coming at first light and slept early, eager to meet them, but the newest recruits decided to greet them first.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Came a surprised scream. The few smashers that heard the call rushed to Wii Fit Trainers room, following the source of the scream.

"Pika!" Yelled Pikachu, standing at the door, ready to attack if needed.

Fox was the first to reach the door, grabbing the knob and swinging it open.

"What's wrong?" Then the group froze. Wii Fit Trainer stood atop her bed as a horde of little colourful creatures meandered about her room.

"Get off!" She demanded, kicking at the creatures as they attempted to climb onto her bed. The majority of the colourful mass was busy snooping through her things.

The group who stood in the doorway simply watched as most of them began to recognize the little plant like creatures.

"If they're here, that means…" As that was said a short spaceman came toddling through the stunned crowd, it was Captain Olimar.

He whistled, gaining the attention of both the fighters and his alien companions. The creatures began gathering around their leader, bringing along whatever they were examining at the moment and presenting them to Olimar. One of which, Wii Fit Trainer noticed, was one of her brassieres.

"No!" She exclaimed, jumping for the undergarment and pulled it to her chest, hiding it from the others sight.

There was a pause of silence before Link spoke up, having just arrived.

"Hey Capitan Olimar, searching for new treasures I see."

* * *

I know it kind of seams like I'm picking on Wii Fit Trainer but there's a reason she was picked! You see if the Pikmin showed up in the room of someone who knew what they were, ya they would be surprised at first but quickly clam down because they would know they're not a threat, so it had to be one of the 3 new people.

I see Maga Man just studying and or attacking them and not shrieking, and villager would probably just see them as plants and that he should pick them… he he, I made a joke. ^^ (Later I forgot that joke so don't ask me what it was.) (Maybe I was making a joke of 'pick them' ya know, Pikmin.)

So ya, that left Wii Fit Trainer, I totally see her as cute, like a classic Shoujo shy anime girl.

The taking Wii Fit Trainers bra was an idea from mom and I thought it would be funny,

Olimar is cute! And his Pikmin of course.

I kind of like how it ended but I also fell like there's something missing as well though.


	4. Chapter 4: Luigi

**PLEASE READ:**** I **have received a few requests to do certain characters. I would like to point out that I am writing and posting these stories in order of release. So say you want to see Zelda, I will get to her but in time. I am going as fast as I can without posting c**py stories so please be patient, thank you! ^^

If you are waiting for a specific character, go to the Super Smash Bros. site and find the vertical scrolling text. Click the arrow beside the text and you will get a list of all the characters release dates and what order they came in. There you can figure out what characters come next and who they are sharing a chapter with if they are at all.

I would also like to point out that I am doing a singular chapter for Greninja, Charizard, Yoshi, Zero Sute Samus, and Sheik.

* * *

Luigi walked the halls alone, having just arrived and not having his reveal till tomorrow, he had some quiet time to himself, at least that's what he thought before hearing an oh so familiar voice call out to him.

"Bro!" The green plumber turned with a smile.

"Brother." He answered, raising a hand for a hand shake but instead received a hug.

"Good to see you." Mario greeted warmly with a pat on Luigi's shoulder before stepping away. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in some time. I heard you met up with Professor E Gadd again." He went on, showing even more how comfortable he was with the other. Though he rarely showed it in public, he did have quite an attachment to his twin. Being away from each other for too long was a hard task for the older emotionally. It wasn't that he couldn't function without his brother, but not having him around for adventure felt… wrong.

Though Luigi was much better at coping with separation from his brother, the caring he received from his sibling made him feel so loved.

"Oh yes, E Gadd got me into quite a few pickles, but let's save that for later. I heard Master Hand hasn't shown up yet, which must mean you have a lot of fan requests to get through. Let me give you a hand."

"No, you just got here, relax a little." Mario insisted.

"Mm-mm, no getting out of your work. We can talk while going through them together. Besides, I want to see if any of the fans were able to guess who the next fighter will be."

This peaked Mario's interest, as the younger had planned.

"You know whose coming?"

"Yu hu, the invitation showed up just as I was leaving."

"Really! Someone from our world… who is it? Peach?" Mario asked but received no answer.

"Yoshi?" The green clad hero simply turned away. "Wario?" Luigi let out a chuckle.

"Come on, we've got work to do." He said, setting into a run.

"Wait, Luigi, who is it!? Toad? Waluigi? Daisy? Brother!"

* * *

I don't know why but I like the relationship I tried to make for them. I thought it was kind of cute in a brotherly love kind of way.

Though I know he isn't, I have always thought of Luigi as the older brother so maybe that's why I put him in that role. Mario is like a little brother that needs the attention of the older, whereas Luigi doesn't mind staying out of the spot light usually but helps Mario from the background.

I like to think the bros pick on each other sometimes.

I don't own any of the characters.


	5. Chapter 5: Peach

Bowser ran as fast as his short legs would take him before freezing just short of his target, the door to the portal room. The door stood closer to one end of the hall, with the two rivals glaring at each other from opposite ends. The turtle was the first to make a move, triggering Mario to start running. Though he started closer, the king couldn't run as fast so the two clashed in front of the door.

"Hey!" Shouted the short Italian, receiving a roar in response.

The two pushed and shoved, desperate to get in the room first. After a short scuffle though, it was Mario who was able to squeeze his way through, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Mario!" Came a sweet voice, bringing a large smile to the plumbers face.

"Princess." Mario answered, turning to the veteran fighter only to freeze in surprise and disappointment. _He_ wanted to be the first to greet Peach, but the armored Samus beat him to it, and after the struggle with Bowser, who was making quite a ruckus outside. Luckily the door was thick enough to only hear his tantrum when standing close to the door.

Mario walked over to the two women.

"Morning ladies." He greeted.

"Morning."

"Good morning, how have you been Mario?" Peach asked with a delicate smile.

"Good, nothing to exciting. I hope you're trip and arrival wasn't any trouble."

"Oh no, it was fine. I was happy to find a familiar face, or mask I suppose, waiting for me." She answered turning to Samus, not noticing Mario's regretful pout.

"Of course, us few girls gotta stick together." Samus exclaimed almost proudly.

"Yes. I heard that we have a new girl, is that true?" She asked, making it harder and harder to remember that they were soon to become competitors.

"It is, with the addition of Wii Fit Trainer, as long as Zelda returns, our girl count will be up by one." Samus explained.

"But remember that that there is also the option of playing as the male trainer." Mario reminded.

"Oh I see."

"Yes but the person on the poster is the female." Retorted Samus.

"Either way, we have a new girl." Peach cheered.

"Ya, they really need to even out the roster more." Samus complained, though her friends couldn't see her expression through her suit.

"Well not all the fighters have been announced. For all we know there could be more females coming in the future." Peach said, trying to lift spirits like usual.

The talk of future recruits reminded the Italian of something.

"Peach."

"Humm?"

"Do you happen to know who the next fighter will be? Luigi arrived knowing you were coming." "And didn't tell me." He thought to himself in annoyance. Peach pondered for a moment.

"Himmmm, no, I wasn't told anything, sorry." She apologised. "It must have been just a coincidence, but I don't mind, I like the suspense."

* * *

I realise I write a few times about people wondering who is gonna join, but I guess that is the main question for most fans.

I thought the fight to greet Peach was cute.

Originally I was going to have Peach talk about the royalty count and mention Roy to pull in Melee and questions whether any of them where returning but that was changed.

"Yes. I heard that we have a new girl, is that true?" That line makes Peach sound like a school girl. ^^

Samus's idea of evening out the roster on a gender scale is something I both see her saying and have actually seen people suggesting.

I like the ending, I show again the different kind of fans. The ones who don't mind or even enjoy the suspense as well as the ones that just HAVE to know NOW! And then there is me, I want to know now but don't want to ruin the surprise. :P

Peach had received her invitation before Luigi left but she needed time to pack n stuff so that is why she didn't arrive with him.

I don't own any characters.


	6. Chapter 6: Toon Link

"Training roooom 12 right?" Mega Man thought to himself. "This is the one he told me to meet him at." The robot had been invited to another training sessions by one of the veteran fighters hoping to learn as much as he could about what to expect in battles before the tournament actually started.

Mega Man entered the training room and instantly spotted the famous green cap. He was about to call out before quickly realizing that the hat was a lot closer to the ground then he remembered.

"Link?" He called and the person trend. He did indeed look very much like the Hylian hero yet shorter, about Mega Man's own height, and… chubbier, like he had de-aged about 10 years.

The two continued to watch each other before the blue hero's thoughts clicked back.

"Link? You are Link right?" He asked, wondering if this was some trick, or a hologram of sorts, or maybe even it was Kirby. Mega Man had heard that the pink ball can transform, taking on the appearances and powers of another, though it wasn't an exact copy, which would explain why the swordsman looked younger.

The boy nodded, assuring that he was indeed Link.

"Oh, you look different. Can you change like this normally?" Mega Man asked, receiving a shake of the head as a no. The robot paused in confusion as the two simply stared at one another. After a short time though Mega Man pushed it off as another thing he didn't understand, knowing that all these fighters were from different worlds then himself so the logic from his home might not always apply hear. "Alright, let's get to training."

Mega Man sat down with a sigh, still worn out from his training with the Hylian. The swordsman had become faster sins the last battle, and the change in size was a little disorienting, but it was still good training.

"Mega Man!?" Came a slightly angered voice. The blue armored fighter turned to see Link, but in the older, slimmer form, did he revert back? "Where were you, I thought we were going to train together?" Link asked.

"We did." Mega Man assured in confusion.

"No, you never showed. I waited for you for a little over an hour." Link protested, only confusing them both even more.

"Link." Came the cheerful voice of Peach. The two turned to the princess as she led a familiar child into the room. "Look who I found."

* * *

I might be picking on the new recruits a lot cuz they don't know how the Smash Bros. world works so I will make jokes about them. Lol I'm mean. ^^

I know de-aged is not a word but anything else I tried didn't sound good.

I had an issue with the line "The two continued to watch each other before the blue hero's thoughts clicked back." because I don't know if I could say brain because I don't know if Mega Man has a brain, cuz he's like a robot ya know. Should I say like hard drive or something? I don't know. ^^;

I though the confusion was funny, but with the title the joke is kind of ruined I guess.

Toon Link would still answer to Link cuz when in his own world he's not Toon Link, he's just Link.

Mega Man hasn't seen Kirby transform yet so he doesn't know that the transformation is just a hat or wig or something little like that.

I didn't explain the training very much cuz I don't know if Toon Links move set is gonna be basically copy and paste like in Brawl of if they're gonna give him his own moves.

The line "He asked, wondering if this was some trick, or a hologram of sorts" might be a little confusing. In my mind I like to think that when you have more than one of the same character fighting, in the Smash Bros. universe its holograms fighting.

I like to think that Peach likes and takes care of the children in the tournament like Toon Link, Ness and what not.

The ending looked good in my head but it was hard to express it on paper well.

It was pointed out to me that I make it so teen Link can talk but Toon Link can't. I totally realize this is strange and a bit stupid but that's kind of how I see things. I see Toon Link not really talking, though he can. Whatever.


	7. Chapter 7: Sonic the Hedgehog

Princess Peach and Pit walked side by side sharing a casual conversation when a blue blur zoomed by. Instinctive the royal held her skirt down from the gust of wind the blue crated.

There was a pause to see if calm had come again before the two rose up, regaining their composer.

"Was that…?"

"I think so."

"Uh-oh." Was noised with a humorous laugh.

The blue blur rushed through the halls without stopping until a fireball suddenly shot out, causing the runner to finally halt, jumping and skidding right to avoid the projectile.

"That was quite the hello."

"Sorry, it was the first thing that popped into my head to get your attention." The Italian apologised with slight sarcasm.

"Well now you have it." Sonic said with an almost cheeky grin before noticing a bright smile attached to a boy standing next to the plumber. "Hey there," The hedgehog greeted, walking up to the new acquaintance. "Sonic's the name, speeds my game. Who might you be?"

The boy continued to smile, giving a little wave as a hello.

"We call him Villager." Jumped in Mario to fill in the silence.

"Cool, I guess you're one of those _non talkative_ types, but it's all good, doesn't mean it won't be a good fight." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up. "Speaking of good fights," He continued, turning to the Italian now. "I can't wait to battle _you_ again. We were pretty even last time but I've been training so you better watch out for me." He warned, his competitive side peeking out.

"You haven't been the only one training." Retorted Mario.

Villager glanced between the icons before jumping up and down in excitement.

"Slow down there guys." Came the angel as he, along with the princess finally caught up.

"Pit, buddy, how've you been? And it's always good to see you Peach." The hedgehog greeted nonchalantly.

"You guys should watch yourselves, you two practically turned the whole mansion into you're personal war zone last tournament." Pit reminded.

"Hey now, you act like Mario and I were sworn enemies, it was just some friendly competition."

"Alright," The princess giggled. "but let's save it for the battle field."

* * *

This was unnecessarily hard! I don't know why but I had a hard time with this for several reasons.

I didn't know what I should write for the ending.

I really like Sonic's personality but I can't seem to write it very well.

I tried to make a rivalry of sorts between Mario and Sonic but I didn't want to make it a total hate thing ya know? Like that they are friends but because of their past they are rivals.

I didn't want any of them to sound like jerks.

'before noticing a bright smile attached to a boy' this is a joke, ha ha.

I tried my best, sorry. L

I don't own any characters.


	8. Chapter 8: Marth

Click on my user name and look for the story I wrote called Gain a Friend, Lose a Friend because this sight is being a douche and wont let me make links, weather there leading out of the site or not.

Let me explain!

The story I'm leading you to was planned to be just about Marth, Ike, and Roy. It was of Marth coming to smash bros and how he felt. After the story I decided I like the idea so much I decided to do it for all the characters, and so this series was born!

Instead of copying and pasting I'm just gonna ask you to look up the story. Please understand that it will be a little different and larger then the rest in this series.

I will be going back to the... previous formula if you will, so don't fret.

Also, I know on the SSB website it says Rosalina and Luma came first but if you go to the drop down list it says Marth came out on

11/07/2013 and Rosalina on 12/18/2013 so Marth came out first.


	9. Chapter 9: Rosalina & Luma

Warning: I say little people in this story but I'm referring to the Pikmin and Luma NOT MIDGETS! Please, I mean no offense to anyone.

* * *

Olimar toddled amongst the trees, following one Red Pikmin to, supposedly, where the rest of the captain's menagerie had disappeared to. He continued on until he arrived at a large opening with his familiar friends roaming around, along with a shining blue clad women hovering amongst the little ones. There also flew a small, chubby yellow creature though he blended in with the others more.

As soon as one caught a glimpse of the commander, it was a domino effect as all the Pikmin turned to face Olimar. The graceful stranger soon noticed the shift in attention, turning to see what was so eye catching.

"Oh." She noised in surprise, not expecting to find someone out this far. The yellow creature mewed and zinged over and circled the new arrival on the scene, spinning around him quickly. Olimer spun around with him before the creature returned to the women's side.

The plant creatures began to gather around Olimar. The woman glided closer as the short astronaut checked on his crew. "Are these little ones your friends?"

Olimar nodded in answer to Rosalina's question as he gave the Pikmin the okay to continue their play. They scattered, some glancing up at their new friends before heading on their way. The woman smiled as they passed and then returned her attention to Olimar.

"My apologies for distracting them from their duties." She said, not knowing that the Pikmin were merely exploring. "Excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Rosalina, and this little one is called Luma." She introduced, indicating the floating yellow star beside her who made another "mew", spun, and gave a little wave to the spaceman who returned the gesture.

After the exchange of greetings, Rosalina received an attention calling tap. Luma pointed in the direction of his fellow little people, requesting to join them. With the approval of its mother figure, it was off.

The two watched as the star joined the others before words were spoken again.

"*sigh* It's so lonely here without the rest of my family. It _is_ nice to have other humans to speak to, but they can't replace ones family, don't you agree?" She asks, looking down at the space man, already realising that he was one of the silent fighters her friends had spoken of.

Olimar nodded in understanding, recalling how he felt when first crashing on PNF-404, separated from family and friends.

After a slight pause, Rosalina gave another sigh of solitude before speaking again.

"Would it be alright if we do this again? I come and play with them; it makes the emptiness a little more full." She asked, receiving one last nod.

* * *

I thought I finally got out of the Mario thing after Luigi and Peach but nope. At least I found a way to avoid the other Mario Bros. people.

Rosalina doesn't really have a personality aside from motherly and lonely so I just ran with that.

I had Olimar follow a red Pikmin because you usually see him with on like in Subspace Emissary.

I was writing this fine but then I noticed it almost kind of sounded like a romance between Olimar and Rosalina, so I edited a bit. Not that I'm saying that shipping is bad, one look at my stories and you can see that clearly, Ike x Marth forever! But I'm trying to make these stories open to the readers imagination, avoiding any romances aside from the quote unquote 'Canon Romances' such as Mario and Peach or Link x Zelda, but other that those I'm trying to let people interpret it how they like.

The paragraphing was hard because usually I just start the next paragraph when a new person speaks but technically Rosalina is the only one that can talk.

Luma onomatopoeias were surprisingly easy to decide, we (as in my editor and I) agreed on it mewing pretty quickly.

I see Luma as a boy but as far as I know he doesn't have a gender so we just call it 'it'.

I notice I keep pointing out mute fighters in these stories.

The line 'already realising that he was one of the silent fighters her friends had spoken of.' is referring to Mario, Luigi and Peach as they all went to SSB Brawl and came back probably telling stories.

Poor Rosalina without her Luma's. Of course she visits them but I doubt she can keep the Comet Observatory in her room. ^^;

I'm realising how much Olimar and Rosalina have in common.

I feel like this whole thing is inner monologue.

I actually wrote the first half of the story without mentioning Luma before remembering him, sorry little buddy!

I don't own any of the characters.


	10. Chapter 10: Zelda

"Zelda?" Called a charming voice, causing the royal to turn, tea still in hand.

"Prince Marth, good evening," She greeted, instantly recognising her friend. Marth strolled over with a light smile.

"Princess, it's good to see you, I hadn't realised you'd arrived." He said, gesturing to the bergère chair with its back to the window, inquiring if he could take a seat. She nodded then took another sip of her tea as he sat to her left.

"It seems no one has, not that I'm expecting a parade upon my arrival but a greeting would be nice, tea?" She asked, nodding towards the tea she had prepared.

"Certainly, thank you. My apologies for your lack of welcome, you see they don't tell us who or when the next fighter will arrive. I haven't been notified of any of the future arrivals in the time I've been here, and apparently rarely have any of the others who came before me." Marth informed, pouring himself some of the princess tea.

"Is that so?" She asked, continuing to enjoy her tea with Marth's company.

"Yes, and from what I've been told, some fighters have received a lot more commotion and cheer then others, such as Villager receiving a lot more attention upon arrival then I." Marth said casually, showing that his lack of attention was no real bother to him.

"Villager? A new challenger?" She questioned.

"Yes, a chipper boy to say the least. He can't actually speak but he seems awfully content with life." The prince stated.

"Hmmm, interesting… would you mind giving me an update of what's been happening, but at a later time please? Not to be rude but I just want to relax for a bit."

"Of course" The prince accepted, leaning back in the chair. There was a short pause before Marth spoke again. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked with a concerned expression.

"Fine, why?"

"You just seem in a foul mood of sorts, a little grumpy but mostly bored, your expression has rarely changed from a rather blank look since I arrived." The princess let out a sigh.

"I am sorry, I haven't been in very high spirits lately, I'm unsure why. *siiiiigh* Please, can we talk of something else?" She asked in slight frustration.

Marth caught the obvious hint and wisely chose to ask something else.

"Will you be making use of your Sheik Persona this time around?"

"I don't know."

* * *

This chapter is mundane for various reasons. The first is that she looks cheery in Zelda games, such as Skyward Sword, yet here, all the pics I've seen her in she either has a blank/board face or a mad face, aside from one where she looks scared cause she's about to fall off the edge of the platform. So I kind of wanted to represent and bring up the fact that I noticed. I also want to portray that her being in the game wasn't super amazing. Ya some people are like "Yay! Zelda is back!" but most are like "k, nothing new here." Not saying people didn't want her in the game, it's just most of us expected it.

I used Marth here cuz he seemed like the most… civil I guess I can say, then the others. I can't see him being the kind of person that would jump around, "New person, new person!" and in my mind would be the most likely person to see her and just be like, "Oh hey, how you been." Ya know?

The part 'My apologies for you're lack of welcome, you see they don't tell us who or when the next fighter will arrive.' was that no one tells the fans when or who the next persons gonna be right?

I haven't been notified of any of the future arrivals in the time I've been here, and apparently rarely have any of the others who came before me." I put the rarely in cuz I realised that in a couple of previous stories I mentioned other people knowing when people are coming, Peach and Olimar to be specific, though Peach was kind of a loop hole.

'Marth informed, poring himself some of the princess tea.' Does any one else think that sounds kind of bad?

I keep bring up the question 'Who will come next?' Not purposely but it happens. But when I think about it that's what most fans are probably thinking. Who's next, when will they tell us more?

I like trying to talk all royal and proper ya know, I think I'm not half bad. :3

I don't see Marth getting into popularly contests.

I'm kind of freaked out that Nintendo, at some point, is gonna hide half of the characters from us and we finger them out when we play the game, so then I'll have a lot of work on my hands.

The thing at the end is cuz when Zelda was released, we didn't know if Sheik would be back as well, though most figured he/she would be.


	11. Chapter 11: King Dedede

"What now?"

"Well he should be back soon."

"My goodness!"

The crowd chatted and muttered amongst themselves at the predicament. You see, King Dedede had arrived unannounced to the others, atop his litter carried by his Waddle Dee, but due to it being too wide get through the hall, the Litter got stuck. Now residents of the mansion and an angered King Dedede all stood in the clogged hallway. The penguin stomped and made un-happy 'djo's which weren't definable by the others.

"Alright, help is here." Mario announced, also asking the hall to be cleared for Bowser and DK who followed behind him. People ducked out of the way, most into rooms, to give the two space but made it so they could still watch. "Donkey Kong, you go to the other side, Bowser, can you lift from this side?" The Italian instructed.

Bowser grumped and grumbled as he grabbed one end, whereas DK simply did as was told.

"Readeeeeeeeey?" Mario rang. "And turn!" At the command the two lifted. It didn't take long to roll the litter onto it's side, releasing it from its constraints.

The Waddle Dee filed in, picking up the litter so the two strong men could let it go.

King Dedede noised in joy, patting the two helpers on the back as thanks. Before the two could react though, the royal turn back to his servants and began barking at them. The Waddle Dee seamed unfazed as they simply listened then turned and proceeded down the hall with their once again angry boss behind them.

There was a pause of awkward silence at how quick this seemed to go.

"Well he seems lively."

* * *

This one is boring cuz I can't think of anything good, but I think it gets things across okay. The thing people noticed about King Dedede is that he's more 'colourful and expressive' so I was going off of that.


	12. Chapter 12: Lucario

The male Wii Fit Trainer strolled down the hall towards the garden. It was a beautiful day and he had wanted to so some exercises outside, he may not be the poster boy but he still needed to be in top shape for the tournament.

He grabbed the metal door handle and pulled. He stepped through but halted when he noticed a humanoid creature standing amongst the flowers, upright and unmoving on one leg. Wii Fit Trainer couldn't help but watch in curiosity.

"Who and what is that? A new fighter maybe, my this place is strange. What is he doing?" Just as he thought that the creature began to turn in his direction. Quickly Wii Fit Trainer ducked inside without being spotted. "Either way, he seems to be focused, I should leave him be." Wii Fit Trainer began to slowly close the door to avoid causing a loud sound.

"You there!" Wii Fit Trainer froze in both surprise and fear. Who said that? Where they talking to him? "You, holding the door." Yes, yes they were definitely talking to him.

Lucario's POV

I hone in on the man's aura and watch as he looks around in confusion before peeking out the door again. At this point I open my eyes and look back at him, showing that it was him I was speaking to.

"Oh, excuse me." He apologizes, stepping out from the doorway. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm one of the Wii Fit Trainers, who might you be?" He asked. I give him my name. "Nice to meet you. Are you a new fighter, I haven't seen you before."

"I'm a veteran, though I just arrived for _this _tournament, yes." I explain, wanting to get back to honing my aura.

"I see…" He paused, seeming to feel a little awkward. "What where you doing before, it looked interesting." He asked, most likely only to use it as a way to continue the conversation.

"I was changeling my aura."

"Aura? So like meditation? I've done some meditative yoga, may a join you?" He asked.

I watched him in thought as he waited patiently.

If he continues to chat it will be disruptive, but having to listen and respond while changeling aura would be good training.

"If you wish."

* * *

I wanted to show off the male Wii Fit Trainer. I made him kind of talkative cuz in the game he's quite talkative, giving explanations, tips, and asking things.

I don't know if Lucario can normally talk, in Brawl he does speak a little, best example being during his final smash, so I hope it's not a problem here.

I wanted to show Lucario's powers that weren't just his aura attack so I implemented that thing he did in Subspace Emissary in Brawl where he saw Snake through the box. But I had trouble showing that in 3rdperson so I changed it to first person.

P.S. POV = Point Of View

Most of the sentences in Lucario's part are really short and blunt cuz that's how I see him.

I tried to use little tricks to avoid putting more '?' in the story. Like the line 'Are you a new fighter, I haven't seen you before.' I could have just said 'Are you a knew fighter?" put I put it in a way (an odd way) to avoid ?

Did you know that in Wii Fit Plus, the trainers can tell you they're not doing certain exercises with you!? I want to do my Jackknifes!


	13. Chapter 13: Little Mac (& Doc)

Several of the residents of the Smash Mansion sat in the living room, chatting and playing amongst themselves. Fox was one of these people, leaning against a window, taking in the morning sun when something caught his eye. Two people, a larger one on a bike and a shorter thinner one in all light pink, approaching the mansion.

"Someone's coming." Fox announced, causing a crowd to gather around the window. The group. began spouting out questions which no one really answered as Mario simply watched in silence. Once closer, the plumbers suspicion was confirmed.

The fighters rushed outside to greet the two just as they where reaching the mansion. Mario was the first in line.

"Mr. Louis, Mac, good to see you both." Whilst he dismounted from the bike, the larger man looked puzzled, as did the crowd. He studied the Italian before realization hit him.

"Oh heeey, the referee from back in the day. Yo Mac baby! Come on over here." The man called. The little one made his way over to his coach, continuing to jog in place, wanting to avoid the risk of a muscle cramp. "Son, this was the referee back when you first took the championship, remember?"

The group watched in confusion as the jogger slowed down to a halt. His breath was heavy as he scanned his memory for the Italian in front of him. He slid his hood off, revealing his face and hair.

"Mu-hum." He noised, showing that he did indeed remember.

"You!" The angle shouted, surprising the others. "I remember you, you where an assistant trophy last tournament. "He stated, jogging the memories of the other veterans.

"Riiiiight."  
"Oh ya."

"I remember now."

"That's right," Came the larger man. "Mac here is getting promoted, now he'll be fightin along side all you." The gathering cheered, congratulating the new fighter.

"You all can call me Doc by the way, I'll be around. I've been Mac's coach for years and I'll be here to train him." The man explained with an arm around his student, receiving many greetings.

Peach soon turned to Little Mac who silently removed his sweat gear to reveal his green shorts and black tank top.

"Am glad to see you moving up in the tournament, I'm Peach, I was one of the many fighters in Brawl." She introduced, receiving a head nod to show he remembered her. "Ummm, yes well, I'll be looking forward to seeing your fighting style." Again she received a nod. "Hmmm, I guess you're mute." She said unintentionally out loud. "N-not that that's a problem!" She caught herself, not wanting to hurt the mans feelings, though he seemed unfazed. "We have a few mutes in the mansion and we all get along fine," At this point Doc jumped in.

"Don't worry yourself none." He assured, placing an arm around his apprentice. "Mac here c_an_ talk, he's just got nothin to say." Doc said with a chuckle. "Come on son, don't be shy, say somthin to the pretty lady." He said, giving the shorter a pat on the back.

There was a pause of silence as the boxer and princess gazed at each other while the crowd watching in curiosity.

"Hey." Little Mac said in a quiet voice, almost like a shy child.

Peach giggled.

"Cute."

* * *

I hope this is okay. I did some research for this one since I've never played Punch-out! though I want to try.

I really like this one but I hope I represented Punch-out! alright. ^/^

I don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14: Diddy

Sonic chatted with his friends as he pulled back the banana peal. Not as good as chilly dogs but it would do. Just before taking his first bite, a swift hand grabbed it.

"Hey!" The hedgehog protested, looking up at the gallery like the rest of his friends. Using his skinny tail, the chip swung his way over the railing then turned to face the group below.

"Diddy!" They called in unison. The chimp lifted his hat as a hello, but before he could react, the Kong was taken out by a giant flying ball of fir screaming out what could be translated as _"Diddy!"_

When the smaller began to see straight again, he saw his best friend Donkey Kong hugging him, rubbing up against him as many overjoyed animals would do when meeting up with friends.

"_Buddy!"_ Diddy cheered, happy to see his friend again who had been absent for a few months.

"_More monkey friends! More people to talk to! Me miss you..."_ DK said, getting up and off his friend.

"_Me too!"_

The crowd below watched in confusion as the two mammals jumped and ran around each other, doing things like pounding on there chests while hopping in a circle or Diddy climbing up on the larger, among other things. All wilts spouting random ooh's, ahh's and ee's.

"Does anyone understand a word their saying?" Everyone shook there heads.

"Well they're happy, that's all that matters."

"Ya, poor Donkey Kong having no one to talk to, but now he has his best friend, so he'll be alright."

"Ya, I'm happy for them and all, but does this mean no ones getting another banana in this mansion again?" And then flowed a group sigh.

* * *

I really like this one. ^^

The rubbing up against him part is weird but if you think about it, animals do that a lot.

What the two where doing, pounding their chests in circles and what not was from either Smash Bros. Subspace Emissary or Donkey Kong games.

Not much to say, hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15: Nintendo Direct

(Authors Challenge! Can anyone to find a single fighter I did not mention? Not their name or even referencing them in some way? P.S. People who where announced after the Nintendo direct don't count.)

* * *

There was a flurry of excitement as all the smash fighters flooded outside to meet the large moving truck. Once the vehicle came to a halt, the driver jumped out and approached the crowd with a letter in hand. It was of course Mario who received it, quickly opening it up and reading it aloud to the group.

"Dear fighters, we are pleased to finally be giving you a fair amount of items and stages to practice with for the first tournament starting this summer."

"This summer! That's awfully quick." Peach exclaimed.

"Mac baby hasn't gotten that much time to train." Doc complained, placing a hand on his understudies shoulder.

"What did they mean first tournament?" Sonic brought up, raising another flurry of questions. As confusion rebounded from person to person, Mario scanned the letter for more details.

"Two tournaments," The Italian yelled, trying to get everyone's attention and successfully doing so. "will be commencing simultaneously, though the second one will start later in the year, early winter most likely. Do not fret however as all fighters will be present in both tournaments. _However_, a large percent of stages, items, and assistant trophies will very between these tournaments." Mario read, sounding a little concerned himself.

"Really!?" Came the rare word from Bowser.

"How would that even work?" Fox asked.

"It will be difficult, especially with remembering what is used for which tournament." Prince Marth stated. "We'll have to remember that say, if we fight on _this_ stage, we can only use _these_ items."

"Piiika." Said the little electric mouse in thought.

"That will make strategies a little difficult won't it?" Mega Man pointed out.

"Excuse me." Came a gruff voice. The truck driver walked up to the crowd holding the lock that had previously held the trucks back doors sealed. "I'll be headin back now. I'm leavin the trailer with y'all, be back a little after noon, good luck getting it all out by then." The driver explained, hopping back into the cab of the truck.

"Thank you, we'll manage." The crew watched the front half of the truck drive back down the path before Link said.

"Alright, well, lets see what we got here." The Hylian grabbed the handle of the large door and, with all eyes on his back, opened it up.

There was a pause as the group gazed at the array of boxes, most not expecting there to be so many, then came a sound. From the far end of the trailer you could hear a cracking and popping sound, then a sound quite familiar to some smashers.

"Get down!" Zelda warned, panicking the crowd into sinking to the floor just in time to avoid a rolling green and white ball zooming out from the far back of the trailer. It flew over the heads of the fighters and, after hitting the ground, back-spun toward the group, and out popped a familiar face.

"Yoshi!" Peach called in excitement as smashers stood and began to surround the new arrival.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" The dinosaur cheered as his friends began to gather around him, congratulating him on his return. An excitable Villager jumped on Yoshi, seeing him as a ride, though the friendly lizard didn't make a scene of it, being used to having people ride on him, if anything he found it kind of cute.

"Yoshi?" Wii Fit Trainer questioned, being one of few who had never met the reptilian before.

"Ya, he's a talented fighter but his most defining attribute is laying egg's" Pit explained with a smile.

"So it's female?" Wii Fit Trainer asked as more of a statement then a question.

"Nope." Pit replied with a chuckle, having fallen for this trick himself back in Brawl.

"But it has to be if it can create offspring." Mega Man retorted, going off of the knowledge in his world.

"Not all his egg's have baby's in them, in fact, I don't recall you ever hatchin a baby buddy.." Said Pit patting his green friend on the back.

Yoshi nodded his head then glanced around before spotting a bright yellow thing floating about not to far away. Believing it to be fruit, Yoshi extended his long tongue and successfully captured his target, puling it into his mouth.

"Luma." Rosalina panicked, rushing over. She may have met the dinosaur in the past but never had she seen the reptile eat something and have it come out in one piece.

Realizing his mistake, Yoshi pooped out a white and green spotted egg which began to wriggle. Within seconds the egg burst open, reveling an intact Luma who raced over to it's mother. The crowd wowed, clapped, and some chuckled like it was some sort of magic act before Samus called out from her thick suit.

"I don't mean to ruin the reunion but the guy said he'd be back just after noon so we gotta get the stuff out of the truck." She reminded. The group agreed and turned their attention back to the contents of the trailer, all except Yoshi who watched the bounty hunter. "What's up?" She asked.

"Yoshi." The dinosaur said, making gestures that he wanted her to stay put for the moment. Samas did just that as Yoshi trotted over to a certain pointy eared princess. With a few more gestures Zelda joined the armored hero. Yoshi popped out another egg and handed it to the ladies which soon cracked open. Out came two sealed envelopes, one with the Metroid symbol and one with a Triforce.

"Thank you." Zelda said with a slight bow, Samus making a similar movement before the dino joined the group who had already successfully retrieved one box from the back of the truck.

The girls opened the letters simultaneously and read them to themselves.

"Yes!" Samus exclaimed, removing her helmet. "I can finally take this thing off." She said, having been trapped almost 24/7 in her suit.

"Hmm… It looks like I'll have to find my bandages." Zelda said in almost a whisper, drifting off as her mind was somewhere else.

"Sheik comin back?" Samus inquired.

"Yes, but I was more focused on this part here." The princess said, pointing out the paragraph in question with her finger. Samus only had to read a few words to recognize it.

"Oh, ya, I saw that. It _is_ a bit of a let down but I'm kind of glad. I didn't like having to re think my strategy in the middle of a battle. Sometimes I'd just ignore the Smash Ball (Mommy! Is Smash Ball capotiliz3ed cuz it's the name of a thing?) all together so I could stay in a form. Though I suppose it's a different story for you who could change whenever you want."

"Indeed, I feel like I have been put at a disadvantage." The princess worried, receiving a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine."

After hours of heavy lifting, finally all the boxes were moved. Most fighters now enjoyed a late lunch while a couple stayed behind to help set up.

"Alright everyone," Came an Italian accent, causing attention to turn to Mario and Luigi at the front of the room. Having to take Master Hands job was proving to be rather difficult, but with the brothers together, they made it through just fine. "we got everything working so if you want to test it out."

"ME!" Pit yelled first, causing many fighters to jump up from there seats and race to the training rooms, luckily they were quite a few.

The attendees generally enjoyed their training, experimenting with the new items, stages, and stage hazards with varying amounts of success. All until everyone was called into one training room for an important announcement. Again it was Mario playing the spokes person, Luigi standing behind him as silent support.

"Sorry everyone for interrupting your practice, but something rather interesting has come up. We didn't know until just recently when Kirby spit up one of the letters..."

Mario quickly flashed a slight frown the pink balls way, causing Kirby to show an expression that resembled a guilty puppy and saying a cute,

"Poyo."

"That there will be a new type of battle exclusive to the tournament coming this summer." The plumber continued. Chatter washed over the room in curiosity, people speaking, monkeys "oo"ing and "eek"ing, growls and various other noises came from the fighters before Mario asked for silence again. "I'll just give you the basics for now as I assume you are all excited to try." Mario said then lifted a paper and began to read from it. "The new mode is called Smash Run. Before the match begins, participants will be placed in a large maze of sorts which they will have to navigate in search of emblems. Each type of emblem will represent a different stat and the more you collect, the better that stat is for the following match. After the victor is shown it all restarts with you're stats reverting back." Mario explained, taking in a long breath as the crowd again became talkative. As the older brother caught his breath, Luigi jumped in as asked and said.

"So who wants to try!?" Many volunteered and attempted to be the first to join the match but only two where able to get in, Bowser and Lucario. The others looked up at the two Italians who simply smiled back down at them.

Eventually the match began as the rest sat in the viewing area and watched, soon noticing something out of place.

The fight began and Lucario was charged and ready, feeling good about the amount of emblems he'd collected.

Soon after the match began, a blast of flames whizzed by, just barely missing the aura pokemon. At first he assumed it had come from King Koopa but the shelled beast wasn't anywhere close enough, only a familiar orange dragon stood near. At first Lucario glanced around in search of its trainer but found nothing.

"Are you alone?" The aura pokemon questioned, receiving a roar from the beast. Again a burst of fire was shot but, though Lucario was ready to block, a jet of water extinguished the flames. Lucario turned in the direction of the attacker. "Who might you be?"

* * *

I decided to do a Nintendo Direct chapter cuz one, they announced 5 characters and talked about three in it, and it was super important. I originally had a lot more about items and stages but decided to just focus on the characters.

I didn't write the Smash Run match in too much detail cuz I don't know everything about it.

I don't know why but the scene where Lucario says "are you alone?" looks SO cool in my head. ^^

I'm almost certain that you know who appeared at the end but whatever, fake suspense!

I didn't notice till later but I referenced water quite a bit, like flooding out side or a wave of sound.

A lot of this story is just explaining things, boo.

I tried to fit as many characters in as I could, even though some of them are only mentioned in like one line.

I had a lot of questions being asked in the story cuz that's what the fans do, ask questions and even when they get some info they ask for more.

I hope everyone gets that the two tournaments are the 3DS one is summer and the Wii U one in winter.

I talked about the truck driver more then I though I would.

"From the back of the truck you could hear a cracking and popping sound," This line was supposed to suggest that Yoshi was in an egg and when the truck door was opened he came out of it.

Is it mean that I stuck Yoshi in a truck? As for how he got there; in my mind I pictured him being curled up in egg form, sleeping or something, near the stuff being loaded. The people put him on board thinking he was an item.

The part about questioning Yoshi's gender was based off of Snakes codex call for Yoshi.

Rosalina knowing Yoshi is in Super Mario Galaxy, though she wasn't there as much, she _was_ there, and so was Yoshi. But in Super Mario Galaxy Yoshi never ate anyone and popped them out like in smash bros..

If you recall, every time I mention Samus she is in her usual orange suit, but in this chapter she finally gets the pleasure of being able to take it off. I was savin it just for this part.

The girls speaking about how they can't change in the midst of a battle was based on the two main things I've heard on the subject by fans, and my own views. I am kind of in the middle, but I'm leaning more on the side that I like not changing in the midst of battle. When playing as a transforming character I usually focused on one transformation anyway.


	16. Chapter 16: Greninja and Charizard

The four Pokémon sat in a not so round circle happily munching on their food.

"So good." Pikachu chimed, one ear twitching in glee.

"It is rather good" Greninja commented quietly, studying the pellet before popping it into his mouth.

"Yes, 24/7 food!" Charizard cheered, gobbling down his much larger portion compared to the others.

"Quite the luxury we have here." Lucario stated in a hushed tone, as if his mind was partly somewhere else, like usual.

"I wish more Pokémon could enjoy this." Pikachu said, always being the sharing type.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucario said, causing the others to pause momentarily.

"Why do you say that?" Charizard growled before continuing his eating binge.

"It's not that I want to keep this form of wealth to myself, but have you not heard what fans are saying?"

"No, we don't have powers like you Lucario." Pikachu pointed out, placing his pellet back in the dish.

"I have." Greninja jumped in, having made a stealthy tour of the nearby town and mansion, mainly in the letter room. "People are complaining that there are too many Pokémon in the roster."

"Realy?" Pikachu asked in surprise.

"Yes, and if any more join we will have passed last tournaments numbers." Lucario said, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Nooo, because last year we had six. Me, you, Jigglypuff, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle, six." Pikachu countered, standing on all fours from compressed energy.

"Your forgetting that Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle where considered one fighter under the rule of Pokémon Trainer and that in turn equals to four slots in the tournament, the same number as what we have now." Lucario reminded, finally looking up at his fellow Pokémon. "So one more will brings us over the previous record."

"Oh ya." The electric rat whispered, sitting down in defeat. There was a pause of silence aside from Charzard devouring his food before someone spoke.

"Do any of you know another Pokémon that might be joining?" Greninja asked, not knowing that much of the tournament being a newcomer.

"Jigglypuff." Charizard answered quickly, having finally decided he had had enough to eat." She's been invited to every tournament since the first ever one so she'll probably be back." There were sounds of argeenent from the two returning fighters.

"That's five, anyone else?" Greninja asked.

"Not with substantial evidence, but some theories could be made." Lucario said, quickly turning his gaze to the ninja.

"You're a water starter right? And Charizards a fan favourite fire type starter." He said, glancing at the dragon momentarily before turning his attention back to Greninja. "So wouldn't it make sense to have a popular grass starter?"

"Yes, that would make sense" Charizard thought.

"But who? Venusaur maybe, or perhaps Bayleef to have a Pokémon from a different region." Pikachu suggested, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought.

"Who knows, but if we're going off of that, who's to say they won't bring in a fighter for every type? Poison, ghost, fighting…" Greninja suggested.

"But they have Poké Ball items, _two_ types now!" Pikachu retorted.

"That doesn't seem to be holding them back."

* * *

The whole conversation here is again based on what I have heard many fans say. Yes Pokémon fans may love it but even some of them say that there are a lot off Pokémon. There are people who think that those slots could be saved for other fighters from different games. I have nothing against Pokémon but I kind of agree. I feel there are too many Mario characters too, but the difference is that Pokémon have an item, now 2, that show them off, many of them, but Mario doesn't.

I do think that they will bring Jigglypuff back though.

I hope you all understand that the Pokémon are not speaking English, they speaking in their own respective Pokémon languages.


	17. Chapter 17: Ike

This is just like the Marth story so if you know the drill just go to the other story, if you're still confused, read on.

Originally I planned to write just about Marth, Ike, and Roy. It was of Marth coming to smash bros and how he felt. After the story I decided I like the idea so much I decided to do it for all the characters, and so the Welcome series was born!

**I'm sorry but you will have to follow my instructions and find the story cuz apparently I'm not allowed to make any links.**

If your looking for **Ike's chapter**: click on my user name and go to the story 'Gain a Friend, Loos a Friend' and go to chapter 2.

If your looking for a **Romantic Ike x Marth** version of the story: click on my user name and go to the story 'Reignited'

_Sorry again about the inconvenience._

* * *

P.S. For the next chapter I am waiting till E3 has ended incase they plan to announce more characters so pleas hold tight! ^^


End file.
